


Triforce Trio Office AU

by rynling



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Contemporary AU, Multi, Office AU, Self-Indulgent Wish Fulfillment Fantasy, Silly Ridiculous Fluff, Strongly Implied Polyamory, Zelda & Midna Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/pseuds/rynling
Summary: Ganondorf, Zelda, and Link all work in the same office. Shenanigans ensue, with office fires, rage quitting, gossip, cute photos on Instagram, and the formation of an unlikely partnership.





	Triforce Trio Office AU

Ganondorf got to work an hour late, and no one yelled at him because everyone respected his autonomy and was also a little afraid of him. As he walked to his office, his handsome young administrative assistant let him know that the PDF scans he’d requested had been delivered. He turned on his computer and downloaded the files.

They were awful. Some of the pages were blurry, about a third of them were upside down, and the fingers of the intern who made them covered significant portions of the text.

Ganondorf frowned, got up from his desk, and knocked on the door of the senior coworker who supervised the interns.

“The scans your kids sent me are garbage,” he said. “Get them to do it again.”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that,” the supervisor responded. “The interns are already overworked as it is. People keep complaining and telling me that we should hire more of them and actually pay them instead of just offering them ‘experience,’ but that doesn’t make any sense, now does it?”

Ganondorf had finally reached his limit with this sort of nonsense, so he slaughtered his senior coworker and then set the office on fire for good measure.

As he stood outside having a cigarette while he watched the building burn, he got a call from HR. He picked up on the first ring like a boss.

“Thank you for murdering that jackass, he really had it coming. And the office hadn’t passed municipal code inspections for years, so you really did us a favor,” the HR officer explained. “You’ve been promoted. Congratulations!”

A satisfied smile spread across Ganondorf’s face. Finally he had the power he craved to make an urgently needed structural overhaul, and people would tremble in fear before his demonic efficiency.

△     △     △

Some idiot with a narcissistic personality disorder burned down Zelda’s office building. That same idiot had also gotten rid of the incompetent supervisor everyone hated, which meant that she received one administrative email on the topic instead of an endless chain of “Reply All” messages. Grateful that she didn’t have to put in overtime like she did every other day, Zelda went home early and finally got caught up on Game of Thrones.

That night she slept for ten hours straight. It was glorious.

When Zelda woke up the next morning she had no new emails. It was the first time this had happened in years, and she practically wept with relief.

She took a long shower, and for once the hot water didn’t run out before she finished. Afterwards she put up her hair, which was always perfect. Her apartment had a large and well-appointed bathroom where experimenting with different hairstyles was a pleasure instead of an exercise in bodily contortion.

In the afternoon Zelda futzed around on the internet and then finally got started on the steamy political romance novel she had always wanted to write but had never begun because she was always drained from working overtime. That evening she went out drinking and had a good time, and she didn’t even feel guilty about it.

“What are you going to do now that you don’t have to go into the office?” her glamorous friend Midna asked.

“Well, it bothers me that the maniac who burned down my office just got a salary bump,” Zelda answered. “I’m sick of seeing my male colleagues get promoted ahead of me. I’m thinking of using this opportunity to quit my current job and launch an NGO to help support the rise of young women to executive positions.”

Midna toasted her ambitions, and then Zelda went out and changed the world.

△     △     △

Link used to be an entry-level administrative assistant at a large office, but then his boss Ganondorf, who was apparently working through some rage issues, burned down the building. This prompted his immediate manager Zelda, a flawless woman known to her staff as “the princess,” to leave and start an NGO, and she took Link with her.

Zelda believed that a full workday didn’t actually make people more productive, so she actively reduced the hours everyone spent in the office. Link used this extra time to start taking longer jogs through the city. He studied online maps to plan out his routes, and as the days passed he found himself in a number of interesting and unusual places.

He began taking his smartphone with him, using its camera to capture shots of the beautiful and strange things he saw on his morning runs. Before long he had amassed a sizeable following on Instagram, which grew even larger when he figured out that his selfies always got a particularly strong positive reaction.

Once Link hit the 50k follower mark, brands started sending him promotional products. He was picky about what he accepted, but he never turned down invitations to restaurants. He loved food, and he ran so much that he was able to keep his slender figure no matter how much he ate.

What mattered most to Link, however, was that he was able to make friends with people no matter where he went. People in his neighborhood would wave to him as he jogged by, but sometimes people in other parts of the city would go out of their way to greet him. Meanwhile, strangers on Instagram continually left enthusiastic comments on his pictures. Link didn’t let this go to his head, and he was always sweet and polite. Everyone loved him.

Zelda, being the astute leader that she was, decided to capitalize on Link’s social media fame, and she wasted no time in making him the public face of her organization, which became an overnight success. Recognizing the value of his organizational prowess, she eventually invited Ganondorf to join them as well, provided that he promised not to murder anyone or set anything on fire. Once Ganondorf was back in Zelda’s good graces, Link started going running with his former boss, and the pictures he posted of the two of them together proved oddly popular with a certain demographic of women for reasons he never fully understood.

Link and Zelda and Ganondorf decided that it was in their best interests to move into a fabulous townhouse together, and no one got traumatized or imprisoned or impaled through the forehead with a sword. There were lots of fun times and good memories, and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
